Behind Wolf Eyes
by Nyym-chan
Summary: Remus anda estressado por não conseguir trabalho, por causa de sua licantropia. Sirius tenta, de alguma forma, animálo. [YAOI]


**Aviso:** este fic contem relacionamentos homossexuais. Se você é de menor e/ou se choca com facilidade, não leia.

**Behind Wolf Eyes**

_Por: Nyym_

– Toma – o moreno arrastou com um só dedo a pequena chave para a pessoa aparentemente cansada à sua frente. – Pegue o quanto precisar. Não tenho muito interesse em utilizar isto mesmo.

O rapaz pegou a pequena chave. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos e com um ou dois fios brancos. Seus olhos castanhos cansados eram envoltos por olheiras. Suspirou. A que ponto chegara? Agora viveria de bondade alheia? Certo, certo, tudo culpa sua. Quem mandara ser mordido por um lobisomem quando criança? Agora, uma vez por mês tornava-se um verdadeiro monstro sanguinário e ninguém, _ninguém mesmo_, estava disposto a dar-lhe um emprego.

– O que é isto, Sirius? – o lobisomem ergueu a chave, ofendido.

O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha. Era óbvio. Ele relaxou no assento e bagunçou os cabelos negros. Seus olhos cinzas analisaram o rapaz lobisomem. A pessoa à sua frente era tão simpática, gentil e introvertida, o oposto dele. Gostava disso. Vê-lo ofendido não era seu objetivo, mas parecia ser sua especialidade.

– Uma chave. É do meu cofre do banco – respondeu. – Ah, não se preocupe, tem uma quantia pequena, Remus.

Remus brincou com a chave por alguns segundos enquanto pensava em como recusá-la.

– Quanto?

Sirius ergueu a cabeça.

– Quanto o quê?

– Quanto tem no cofre?

– Que cofre?

Remus o fuzilou.

– NESTE cofre, Sirius Black – e ergueu a chave.

O moreno pareceu desconcertado e gesticulou muito antes de conseguir encontrar as palavras certas para formar a frase correta.

– Nada que fará falta.

_Mentira_. Remus via no rosto dele que era mentira. _Mentiroso filha da mãe!_ Não gostava quando sentiam piedade dele, apesar de ter tido que conviver com isso sua vida inteira.

– Fale uma quantia com margem de erro, digamos, de 50.

_Remus, apenas aceite!_ Sirius começou a se incomodar por quantos problemas um gesto amigo poderia trazer quando era Remus o beneficiado. Era sempre "não posso", "é muito", "não mereço", "sou um filha da puta coitadinho que sofro com minha licantropia, cheio de autopiedade, mas odeio quanto os outro querem me ajudar". Era cansativa e repugnante a forma de defesa que Remus usava.

– Ok, certo. É uma quantia enorme, está bem? É minha parte da herança dos Black. É gigantesca e faria diferença, eu sentiria falta se eu fosse usar em algum momento de insanidade. Mas eu não usaria nunca, logo não me fará diferença quem use, embora eu prefira que você use ao invés de qualquer outra pessoa. Satisfeito?

_E lá vem a desculpa... _– Pensou Sirius.

– Eu... Eu não posso aceitar, Sirius.

– Por que não? Olha, entenda Remus, eu não tenho pena nem piedade por você. Eu tenho uma amizade, um amor... Fraternal e quase paternal por você. Eu me preocupo com você e fico muito triste quando você recusa um gesto meu de carinho e amizade, quando você recusa minha mão amiga.

Remus escutou e escutou. Sorriu gentilmente e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa com o queixo apoiado nas mãos. Amor fraternal quase paternal? Em um instante Remus sentiu-se nojento, pecaminoso. Era quase um incesto colocando nas palavras de Sirius. Era verdade que um rapaz que nutria uma atração pelo amigo não poderia ter a mente fechada para determinados assuntos, mas se sentiu nojento da mesma forma.

– Sério, Sirius, foi lindo. Seu discurso foi esplendido. Deve ter demorado séculos para fazê-lo, mas, mesmo assim, eu não posso aceitar...

– Primeiro, esse discurso saiu todinho de minha cabeça neste exato momento...

Remus levantou-se. Se deixasse, Sirius acabaria colando a chave na mão de Remus.

– Sinto muito, Sirius, mas não posso.

E saiu do bar onde estava. Sirius deixou sua cabeça cair e sua testa bateu com força na mesa de madeira.

– Essa doeu.

-----------------

Remus entrou na casa, ou melhor, na mansão de Sirius. Fora uma das poucas coisas que deixara Sirius fazer por ele. Dormia em um quarto grande ao lado do quarto do amigo, por muita insistência desse. Remus preferia um dos quartos menores do térreo mesmo, mas Sirius, com seu jeito sedutor, falara que seria mais fácil ele atacar Remus se não tivesse que descer uma escada. Remus sabia que o amigo estava brincando, mas queria acreditar que era verdade.

Ele não era _gay_. Apenas calhou de Sirius ser a pessoa por quem se sentia atraído física e mentalmente. O amigo era tudo que Remus não era, era o oposto, era o perigo, era o selvagem, com exceção daqueles dias... _Remus John Lupin, por que você fala como uma mulher?_

Mais cansado do que de costume depois de recusar uma bondade de Sirius, Remus subiu ao seu quarto e dirigiu-se direto para o banheiro. Sentia-se um tanto esgotado e muito triste. Rapidamente despiu-se e entrou debaixo do jorro de água quente.

Sirius entrou na mansão e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. Estava realmente preocupado com Remus, mas tudo que fazia para animá-lo ou tentar ajudá-lo não surtia nem um mínimo efeito. Aliais, surtia sim. Cada vez mais sentia que Remus afastava-se dele. Não sabia mais o que fazer para manter o lobisomem consigo e já se encontrava em desespero.

Passando pelo quarto de Remus, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Hesitante entrou no quarto e notou a porta do banheiro aperta. Mais hesitante ainda entrou no banheiro. Ele viu Remus em pé, paralisado, recebendo a ducha quente. Gostou do que sentiu e muito mais do que viu.

– Remus?

O lobisomem virou-se bruscamente.

– Sirius, o quê...?

– Desculpe-me invadir seu quarto... E seu banheiro – sorriu meio torto.

– O que quer, Sirius? – Remus começou a ensaboar-se.

– Desculpar-me. Não sei o porquê ainda insisto com você. Mas... O que eu falei, sobre me preocupar com você, é verdade. É só você dizer-me como arrumará sua vida e não encherei mais sua paciência.

Remus fitou a parede. Como poderia dizer? Poderia mentir?

– Tenho uma entrevista amanhã de manhã – disse, odiando a si mesmo por mentir. – Eu, eu acho que conseguirei dessa vez.

– _Seu grande mentiroso!_ – Sirius avançou, entrou no Box e prendeu Remus entre seus braços esticados e mãos espalmadas na parede, cada uma de um lado do rosto do lobisomem. – Entrevista, não é? Onde? Com quem?

Remus recuou.

– No... Em... Em uma loja... – respondeu, hesitante. Sirius aproximou mais seu rosto do lobisomem, que virou abruptamente. – Em uma loja no centro.

– Loja...

Remus assentiu e tentou escapar da prisão, mas Sirius segurou os dois braços do amigo.

– Mentiroso, mentiroso. _Lobo mentiroso!_ – e encostou seus lábios nos lábios do lobo a sua frente.

O que levou ao animagus beijar seu amigo, Sirius nunca descobriu. Nunca descobriu quando aquilo tudo começou. O contato entre os lábios intensificou-se e ambos apreciaram. Sirius afastou-se e ficou admirando o lobisomem. Suave, muito suave. Remus abriu os olhos.

– Vamos sair deste banheiro! – e Sirius puxou o amigo pela mão.

– Para quê?

Sirius parou e fitou Remus maliciosamente. Fez cara de mistério e disse:

– Você irá descobrir...

-----------------

Sirius acordou ainda muito sonolento. Ao seu lado Remus dormia, aparentemente tranqüilo. Era uma visão realmente bonita e Sirius afundou seu indicador na bochecha do amante. Amante. Era uma palavra muito pequena para caber todos seus sentimentos. Queria poder fazer algo pela pessoa com quem acabara de compartilhar o melhor momento de sua vida, mas sabia que qualquer coisa que tentasse fazer seria inútil.

Rapidamente Sirius pulou da cama e saiu do quarto. Acabara de pensar em algo que Remus não poderia recusar. O lobisomem dissera que tinha uma entrevista em uma loja de manhã. Ele não podia se atrasar, certo?

Sirius chegou na cozinha. Prepararia o café da manhã de Remus! Do que ele gostava? Torradas, ovos e bacon. Só tinha um _pequenino_ problema. Nunca fizera nada parecido durante toda sua vida... Mas havia primeira vez para tudo.

– Sirius? – uma voz suave vinha da porta do aposento. – O que você está fazendo?

Sirius pegou uma frigideira e uma espátula.

– Café da manhã! Torradas, ovos e bacon – e foi pegando os pão, ovos e as fatias de bacon enquanto falava. – O que gostaria de beber? – perguntou, virando-se para Remus. Ele estava apoiado no batente da porta pelo ombro direito. As pernas e os braços estavam cruzados. Vestia apenas uma calça de moletom, que Sirius sabia ser sua.

– Você vai fritar os ovos e bacon... Assim?

O animagus fitou confuso a frigideira e a espátula.

– Sirius, deixe-me falar algumas palavras: gordura, quente, queima.

– Ah – Sirius olhou para seu corpo nu –, certo, muito engraçado, seu lobo. É lógico que eu ia vestir – ele olhou para os lados – um avental! – e pegou o avental com triunfo. Remus segurou-se para não gargalhar e saiu da cozinha. – Ei, o que vai querer beber?

Mas Remus não respondeu, e Sirius forçou suas memórias para lembrar o que Remus geralmente bebia no café da manhã em Hogwarts. Não lembrou e decidiu deixar para lá. Ele colocou a frigideira no fogão, quebrou dois ovos em uma tigela. Agora precisava de fogo, mas como conseguia fogo naquele fogão a lenha?

Sirius abriu algumas portas dos armários pegou um vidro que dizia "Álcool", abriu e derramou na boca do fogão. Para completar o feito, fez um gesto abrupto com a varinha e, _voilà_, logo uma pequena chama surgia. Feliz consigo mesmo, Sirius jogou magistralmente a frigideira no fogão e acrescentou o conteúdo da tigela. Faltava apenas o óleo. Pegando um frasco na pia, derramou o líquido exageradamente na frigideira.

A chama embaixo da frigideira tremulou um pouco. Sirius recuou e olhou para o frasco. "Álcool", dizia a etiqueta. A chama aumentou ameaçadoramente e Sirius largou o frasco desesperado, jogando-o em cima do fogão. Ele fitou o frasco cair em câmera lenta até o frasco quebrar e o líquido se espalhar.

– SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER! É O APOCALISPSE!

Remus, sentado no escritório da mansão, ouviu o grito desesperado de Sirius, mas não deu atenção. Imaginou que ele havia se queimado com os respingos de óleo, apenas isso. Também, quem em sanidade plena pensaria em cozinhar nu?

Sirius pegou um leque que servia como enfeite de parede – pelo menos era o que achava – e começou a abanar a chama, que crescida cada vez mais, com a intenção de apagá-la. O resultado foi o oposto. Subitamente a chama alcançou o teto e Sirius teve a horrível sensação que o leque não era apenas um enfeite. Desesperado, com as mãos na cabeça, ele viu a chama consumir rapidamente a cozinha. Ele correu desesperado quando o avental pegou fogo.

– SOCORRO! A CHAMA MALÍGNA!

Remus, incomodado, levantou-se, saiu do escritório e desceu a escada calmamente. Estava quente de repente.

– Sirius, pare de escan...

A "chama maligna", como dissera Sirius, alcançou a sala principal. O próprio causador pulava histérico em frente a ela. Remus ergueu a sobrancelha e encolheu-se. Sabia o que viria a seguir, só esperava que sobrevivesse àquilo. Realmente queria dizer a Sirius como adorara a noite passada e como queria repetir.

Sirius fitou Remus encolhido. Aquele fogo ia matá-lo em segundos. Precisava falar algo. Não podia morrer daquele jeito...

De repente, um barulho ensurdecedor. Sirius queria saber o que estava acontecendo, mas algo fazia suas pálpebras ficarem fechadas. O calor aumentou e várias coisas duras batiam contra Sirius. Remus estava na escada, encolhido, protegendo-se.

-----------------

– Nunca mais invente de fazer café da manhã, Padfoot. Nem ouse tentar em minha casa.

Sirius riu amargamente. James não se esqueceria disso tão cedo, afinal já fazia dois meses que Sirius e Remus estavam instalados na casa do amigo e, todas as manhãs, quando Sirius aproximava da cozinha, ele falava aquilo.

– Muito engraçado. Cadê o Remus?

– Saiu. Algo como procurar um emprego.

Os dois amigos sentaram-se na mesa preparada para o café da manhã. Sirius evitou os ovos e pegou um pão de sal e geléia. James Potter riu. Ele não conseguia parar de implicar com seu melhor amigo. Oras, não é todo dia que a casa de seu amigo explode por que ele estava fazendo ovos – pelo menos tentava – e foi encontrado estatelado no chão, nu, apenas com um avental queimado. A cena, presenciada por muitos, ficaria na mente de James por muitos anos ainda. Com sorte e ajuda de Dumbledore – James ficou sem graça em pedir-lhe ajuda, mas... –, ele conseguiu abafar o caso.

– Já ouviu falar em cuecas? – disse James, mordendo uma torrada.

– Cale sua boca, Prongs!

Desde o acontecimento, Remus não falava com Sirius. Quando chegaram na casa dos Potter, Remus começou a discutir com o amante porque ele era o culpado pelo lobisomem perder uma chance ótima de emprego. Sirius estava triste demais.

– James, o que eu faço?

James o fitou confuso.

– Bem, a Lily compra as minhas em uma loja...

– Não sobre cuecas, Potter! Sobre Remus...

– Ah – James passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Certo... Moony. Não sei, Sirius. Talvez você possa fazer algo para ele. Compre algo, um presente...

Sirius ponderou. James não tinha experiência. Ele falava como se fosse algo como Lily e ele, não como se fosse algo entre amigos. _Amantes, na verdade_, pensou. _Ex-amantes, na verdade_, corrigiu-se. Não contara nada ao melhor amigo porque sabia do choque que poderia ser. E também porque isso levantaria a questão que Sirius se fez de dona de casa e por isso causou a explosão em sua casa. Não precisava de mais nada para James ficar falando.

– É isso que você faz quando briga com Lily? – zombou Sirius. – Frouxo.

James corou um pouco.

– Você não entende – disse em voz baixíssima, que fez Sirius aproximar para ouvir. – Lily é fogo. Eu nunca pensei que seria assim...

Sirius riu e olhou a porta da cozinha. Lily entrava no aposento sorrindo e dando bom dia. Atrás dela vinha um homem atarracado e gordo, Peter Pettigrew. Ambos sentaram de frente aos dois já sentados.

– Sobre o que falavam? – perguntou a ruiva sorridente.

_Seu marido estava falando o quão difícil é a convivência com você_, Sirius pensou.

– Nada – respondeu.

– Nosso amigo Padfoot estava perguntando o que poderia fazer para amansar um certo lobisomem – respondeu James, pegando uma terceira torrada. Sirius fitou-o maligno. Talvez poderia acordar cedo o suficiente amanhã e preparar um café da manhã para ele. – Eu disse para dar algo a ele. Talvez algum dinheiro...

– Ele não ia aceitar. Eu já tentei isso antes da... explosão – Sirius acrescentou baixo.

Lily pareceu pensativa.

– Talvez se você pedisse a Professor Dumbledore um emprego para ele...

– Ele está muito ocupado com as coisas da Ordem, não acha? – Peter manifestou-se, atacando tudo que tinha na mesa. – Você poderia ir atrás da loja onde seria a entrevista. Talvez se você explicasse a situação...

– É uma ótima idéia, Wormtail! – Sirius terminou seu suco de abóbora e levantou-se. – Uma ótima idéia! – e saiu do cozinha. Depois de segundos, os três ouviram a porta da frente bater.

Peter terminou de comer a décima torrada.

– Ele sabe onde é a loja?

– Bem, é no centro de Londres – James respondeu incerto.

– Mas... Há muitas lojas no centro de Londres – Peter retorquiu pensando no que poderia ter perdido da conversa.

Lily fitou o marido

– Ele saiu apenas com a calça do pijama? – perguntou a ruiva, saindo de seu transe.

James assentiu, rindo.

– Uma evolução para quem fritava um ovo só de avental.

-----------------

– Sirius me deixe em paz! – Remus entrou na casa dos Potter. Já era tarde da noite. Passara o dia procurando emprego e não conseguira nada. Seria muito difícil conseguir algo sendo o que era.

– Ora, Remus, você não sabe o que eu fiz por você.

Remus cerrou os olhos castanhos.

– Fez a casa explodir?

Sirius sorriu amargo. Até Remus estava gozando dele? Não, ele estava odiando-o.

– Também – respondeu incerto, para o desgosto de Remus, que bufou forte e começou a subir a escada da casa. – Eu fui ao centro de Londres.

– Fascinante, Black, sério – respondeu amargo.

– Apenas com a calça do pijama...

– Que linda visão!

–... Procurar a bendita loja...

– Ótimo.

– Você sabia que tem mais de mil lojas em Londres?

– E Sirius Black ganha o Nobel!

Remus abriu os braços e fez uma imitação típica de entrega de Oscar. Sirius irritou-se. Cansou de ser o palhaço. Subiu a escada e puxou o braço de Remus. O lobisomem estava tirando as noites de sono de Sirius. Não poder tocá-lo porque estavam na casa de James era terrível. Não poder tocá-lo por Remus não queria era...

– Você me cansa, Sirius.

Sirius sorriu bobamente. As palavras demoraram a entrar em seus ouvidos e serem processadas pelo seu cérebro. Ele era cansativo? Mas, mas... Nunca em sua vida uma mulher dissera isso que Remus dizia com tanta voracidade. Era cansativo? Talvez exagerara um pouco. Não podia...

– E irritante!

_Bom_, Sirius ponderou,_ isso eu já sabia._

– Sempre com suas manias. Tem que ser sempre de seu jeito! Irrita, sabia? – Remus começou a atacar, deixando Sirius boquiaberto. Moony nunca fora de deslanchar um monte de pensamentos como esses. E o animagus não estava feliz por ser o primeiro a fazê-lo na obrigação de fazer isso. – Até na cama – acrescentou baixo – é só o que _você _quer.

– Mas você gostou – Sirius soltou antes que pudesse reprimir. Remus puxou forte o braço que o outro segurava.

– Com esse seu jeito debochado!

– Não, não foi isso...

– Mas isso não é o pior...

– Merlin, tem pior? – Sirius perguntou-se lamentoso.

– O pior, Sirius Black, SÃO AS PULGAS!

– Pulgas?

– Sim, pulgas. Quando estou como lobisomem você se aproxima... ah, com essas pulgas malditas. Só de me lembrar... – Remus começou a se coçar raivosamente.

– Pulgas – concluiu Sirius. – O pior são as pulgas, definitivamente.

Remus parou de se coçar. Outro ataque de stress. Queria pedir desculpas a Sirius, mas resistiu. Ainda coçava-se só de pensar nas pulgas. Demorava dias para livrar-se delas só para, na próxima transformação, pegá-las de novo. Sirius sorriu, para desagrado de Remus, e o abraçou.

– Não tenho culpa se meu dono não toma conta de mim – disse com voz tristonha.

Remus não retribuiu o abraço, pelo contrário, tentava afastá-lo.

– Sai, Sirius, você pode ter pulgas agora também.

– Ei – Sirius colocou as mãos no pescoço de Remus –, eu não tenho culpa, está bem? Mas, talvez um banho resolva tudo, não acha?

– Ótimo, vá tomar um banho.

Sirius beijou Remus abruptamente. Remus retribuiu hesitante.

– Eu quero colocar uma coleira – disse Remus, com cara de inocente.

– Certo, nada mais justo. Mas, na lua cheia, eu colocarei uma mordaça em você.

– Eu passo essa. Não tenho muita inclinação a sado-masoquismo.

– É uma pena... Seus olhos ficariam muito bonitos em uma máscara preta de couro.

Remus sorriu malicioso.

– Você nem sabe o que tem por trás desses olhos, Sirius...


End file.
